Natural High
by Tonni G. dru
Summary: Byakuya hadn't expected the conversation with croggy old kloons to go weary, nor had he expected to be whisked away. Now little byakuya is forced into a lifestyle no ten year old should be in, with a huge man with crazy eyes...he tries to resist it all but there's only so much little byakuya can take.


Natural High

Summary:Byakuya hadn't espected the conversation with croggy old kloons to go weary, nor had he expected to be whisked away. Now little byakuya is forced into a lifestyle no ten year old should be in, with a huge man with crazy eyes...he tries to resist it all but there's only so much little byakuya can take.

A.n: well I'm not particularly high well maybe a bit *laughs crazily* so I have finally decided to start my shota series and this is the first. Well my first was supposed to be a Naruto series but that's coming later. My inspiration comes from the natural high studios and all their artistic creativity especially shounen maid kuro-kun. Well I gotta hand it to them for their great shouta animes...always inspiring. Anyway ya know the drill read and review.

Warning: shota...and a lot of artistic creativity

Disclaimer: No copyright infringement whatsoever. Bleach belongs to its respective owners; this is only my creative imagination.

Chapter 1

Static. Then an awful screeching noise followed and bore through the classroom of Fujito elementary school.

"...is it on...check...check..."

"...it's on Mistress"

"Ah...oh yes...good morning classroom 5H how are my robust kids all doing?"

Wide eyed looking little students, now settled their gaze, fixed to the loud box atop the corners of the class waiting for the Mistress of Fujito to continue speaking. They didn't reply since they knew she wouldn't hear them anyway but after the earlier years, they knew their headmistress was crazy like that asking question through the public address system and waiting for gods knows whatever kind of reply, so it was no surprise that ten seconds had passed without anything else heard from the loud box. About the time, the littl'uns still sat, twiddling their thumbs and waiting; it was always like these, same process anytime there was an announcement.

"...mistress?"

"Oh yes, yes they can't hear me. What was I saying...oh yes I remember...Kuchiki Byakuya!"

The loud-voiced name startled the owner from his seat. His attention away from the essay he had been working on. His attention directed to the box now obviously waiting.

"...come to the office immediately". The voice followed sweetly. Static then the speaker went off. The class became silent; the other not frozen kids continued their earlier works. While a handsome sum sat frozen, staring at the kid who was obviously this Byakuya. Their curious little eyes wondering why he was called to the office. Everyone knew that meant trouble, but they mostly knew that Kuchiki Byakuya was the epitome of perfection their snotty parents usually compared them to.

Their brains didn't comprehend it for long as the sweet sound of ringing filled their heads. Lunch break! The mood vanished as quickly as in had come, the hustle and bustle occurred; kids hurried out of the rooms not intending on spending a minute wasted, their happy chattering filled the hall leaving only one kid behind.

Byakuya watched the flow of his classmates serenely, only getting up once everyone was out. He was summoned to the office and he didn't know why, he tried to remember if he had done anything wrong but nothing came up. He always submitted his homework and all his tests early plus he always kept to himself so bullying was not even close to the issue. He walked straight ahead to the door, stopping only to excuse himself from his home teacher in a stable voice. Though he was anything but stable he was quite nervous and it seemed his homeroom teacher noticed seeing as she quickly tried to placate him.

"Don't worry byakuya. I'm very sure the mistress isn't about to write a report on you and send to your parent or punish you. I'm sure it's of a different purpose you were called"

Byakuya nodded to that. The Mrs. was a nice lady her last name was too long so they all usually settled for calling her that plus she didn't mind. As he walked out the hall down the corridors, later he would have wished for the former in her sentence at least then he wouldn't have worried about his family and possibly his well being.

Byakuya rounded the hall coming face to the office area. He was stopped by the secretary who waved for him to sit before she walked into the mistress office. He tucked the lose strand of hair behind his ears, he had done it up to something looking like a chignon and bun but part of it still came loose from the pin. Shifting uneasily to get comfortable, Byakuya had this feeling in his stomach and he couldn't get rid of it. It was not like a bad feeling just...unwanted like something obscure was about to happened.

He jerked from his thoughts as the secretary came out once again and waved for him to enter inside. Byakuya got up moving around the little coffee table at the center of the room before he entered the office closing the door following. The pictures of different cat hit him like full bloom; yes byakuya for sure was certain now that the mistress had some quite screw lose.

"You may sit Byakuya-kun"

He followed the gaze of her directed finger and sat himself on the chair to which had been pointed out.

"...mmm how have you been byakuya-kun"

"Fine". Came the curt answer from the sitting student, Byakuya didn't have the patience for courtesy the faster he answered, the faster she would tell him why he was here. The mistress was a woman of probably fifty years of age he really had no idea, but what he knew was that she would love to take her sweet time and watch him squirm, that much he had heard from the victims of the mistress torture. At least he was thankful she wasn't pinching his cheeks, he would probably kill him himself before enduring more of that.

"Hmmm...Okay then." she wasn't going to let him off easy he could see that in her eyes and that overly sweet smile she directed towards him.

Seconds ticked by. Nothing was said only the dutiful breeze wheezing into the room from the shutters behind the desk could be heard. Minutes, and Byakuya was about to start gnawing his almost fraying sweater. 'Would need to change that' he countered mentally though with what was going on in his family that was highly unlikely.

Father was coming home today he mused maybe then things would be better in the family. He may have been little, but he awarded himself of his cryptic sense and he could feel that black cloud just waiting to engulf his family. Byakuya didn't know much, but there was a problem, a very big one that much he knew. The craggy voice broke through his reverie.

"Your Dad called..?"

Byakuya nodded at that staring at her to know she had his undivided attention.

"...He sounded quite worried...though he didn't say...well he did say something...that you should hurry back immediately that your sleepover with yourichi-chan was cancelled and he has a very important matter to discuss with you ".

This was a private school so it made much sense that even the littlest things the parents wanted delivered to the children it was. Though looking at the mistress he knew it was such a drag and troublesome which was why she inflicted indirect torture those were; silence, scrutiny and stalling anytime a student got a message.

But Byakuya was more concerned with what his Dad was thinking by pulling him out of sleepover with Yoruichi. He had them every last Friday of the month?! Whatever it was he knew it was important but he still sulked, not only was he not going to be there; a lot of their other friends were going to be there even Toushirou who had noticed them earlier which was still as surprising. Well that went the planned out weekend of lots of junk now he would have to sit down with his old jiji scarring calligraphy.

"You may leave". Byakuya nodded at that getting up and leaving the mistress office and awful cat pictures. Walking back to his classroom, He swore the woman was as worst as he had imagined maybe more.

When he entered, he could still see the post remnants of joy from the lunch break lingering the room. Taking his seat and stuffing his left open essay back into his book back, 'he could finish it at home' now all he had to deal with were the golden amber eyes right in front of his face. Sighing annoyed, Yoruichi seriously had no sense of personal space.

"What do you want?'

"What do you mean what do I want you got sent to the office?" the Wine haired female plopped down beside him her fingers pointed at his face obnoxiously close. He waved the finger out of his face, before the crazy cat girl poked his eye or something you never know with Yoruichi, she was spontaneous like that, not that she would do it but he wasn't taking any chance. He stifled a yawn before answering; they had only one class to go and that was it.

" Obviously, so what?"

"So what? what do you mean so what, didn't you hear me earlier? Anyway why did you get sent to the office what did the crazy old woman say?"

'It took one to know one' Byakuya almost replied but he held it in. That surely would only lead to an unwanted argument and he had no strength for that. He was already very worried as it is and didn't want to worry Yoruichi too but he knew he had to say something or she wouldn't stop nagging.

"Well I got a call from my Dad?"

"Yesss...?" her face slightly scrunched as she urged him to continue, almost eating the very word from his mouth. She might have well had considering how close she leaning towards him.

"He said sleepover is cancelled?" The look of horror on Yoruichi was as if her favorite cat had been killed then mutilated badly, not that only sleepover was cancelled. Thankfully she hadn't screeched, or the Mrs. and probably the class's attention would be on them both and he didn't want that.

"What? Why? How? Wait why did he say that? Its Frisbee month?! Did you tell Him?"

"'Che how can I, I just received the message Yoruichi. But this is the first time he had done this so it's probably very important..." his voice trailed off. It seemed Yoruichi caught the mood and didn't say anything to that. Only waiting for a while then she spoke.

"You think its bad?" she sounded sullen than she had a while ago but couldn't help it, she was just as worried for her friend.

"He didn't say; just to hurry back...no stops."

"Oh..." they stayed silent for a while before she brightened back up. "Don't worry Byakuya-boy it would be okay there is always next month".

His lips quirked slightly at that, always the optimist eh Yoruichi? He wished he could believe her but that feeling settled in and he knew it wasn't.

The bus came to a halt at the desired stop. The faint childish chatter and bustle from within indicting that it was indeed a school bus to the any curious pedestrian. Byakuya got off at his stop, returning a small wave back to Yoruichi as the bus wheezed away to the next destination at a speed that was probably not legal, considering it was carrying elementary students.

Byakuya walked along the sidewalk down to his house which was just a few blocks away. His steps were slow, which was because his stomach was doing flip-flops at what his Dad wanted to tell him. It would be crucial he knew; for Him to call the school without warning meant it was very important. And the presence of his grandfather being there didn't deter the bad feeling, in all effect it made it worse.

He hoped it wasn't the previous problem that had been seething them awhile now. Which was a hefty financial problem, he had only heard of the bits but it had seemed the partners of his father's company had done a number on him. Seeing his father shouting on the phone, calling them two-faced scumbags, he had no idea what that meant but it obviously was not a good word since it was said in anger. There were words of debt, undermining and lots of money being lost. That had been two months earlier before his father had travelled.

Byakuya hadn't worried but soon, strange men began to come to their house and holding long meetings in their study that would leave his father looking almost drained physically, but he had no idea who they were. Then his father had stared the occasional drink but that hadn't worried him still, well, until now and he was mighty worried; his father had travelled only a week ago Coming back today and hastily calling him up. Hopefully it was nothing terrible...though someone had once said hope was irrational.

He walked into the driveway of their house, noting the familiar car parked ahead. He stepped into the house, towing off his shoes leaving it at doormat in preference to search for his father. The most likely place was the study so he headed there. Byakuya was a bit taken back when he saw the presence already gathered there, obviously awaiting his arrival. His grandfather and father were sharing the occasional brandy while conversing softly. He immediately bowed when they became aware of his presence.

"Byakuya you're home" it was rhetorical but he still answered anyway.

"Yes father"

"Ah raise your head" and he did looking back at his father who had picked up his glass taking a sip, his grandfather doing the same "now no need to stand there come. Sit" His father gestured to the third chair around the circle mahogany table were the lone drink had been mounted, as if the center of attention.

"...yes father" surprised byakuya walked over to sit down. He felt weird but a bit honored; this was the first time his father had done such a thing as this, sitting down among grown men like an equal, he felt pleased. He almost entertained the thought of them offering him a drink which was highly unlikely.

He directed his attention to the Kuchiki men sitting among him. Their serious abode making him fleeting, they looked almost tense as if awaiting something...something he had no idea of.

The less old of the Kuchiki men sighed, setting his drink down and gazing at his son. Byakuya looked so grown up now he almost felt guilty he hadn't been paying his little boy any attention and he was scared, yes he was; that he would be paying him any less in the coming months until he sorted this mess out, Which however was looking more messed up as the days went by.

"Byakuya?" he watched his son's serious expression for awhile before he continued.

"All you see now you may not see them tomorrow son..."

"What do you mean father?" was his father speaking cryptically, he didn't understand what he meant by that.

"last year the Kuchiki company made a particular partnership with Mashimoto Corps., one we thought would increase and promote the company" he son's scrunched up face indicated he was finding a hard time comprehending it all "just listen Byakuya and at best try to understand" he continued after his son nodded at that. "Well we didn't realize it was a big mistake until earlier this year and it was too late. We had shared he company stock 60%-40%, so of course we thought we were safe that is until the plummet. We had a project on hand, we needed the money and patent they had; hence the partnership. The money and patent service for almost half ownership of our company, we agreed but it seemed they had we tied by the noose after that. Earlier months there was on attack; the project compromised, the station destroyed. Hence we fell into a deep debt...byakuya? Kuchiki Inc. can't hold out for too long. We have put our stock on market and if no one buys it we would have no choice, it would be claimed by that damned Mashimoto and trust me when I say that they are making sure no one buys it" his father huffed angrily.

"...father, am not so sure I know much about companies but don't they investigate something as...as weird as this?"

"Oh they do son, they've already paid them off and we have no proof that this was a setup. If we don't sell fast..." his father trailed off obviously still contemplating the situation.

He understood partly what had been said; he wasn't called a genius because of his family name. Byakuya asked after sometime, the only sound of the room being emitted was the clock ticking above the mantle.

"When's the deadline?"

"Next week" it was his grandfather that answered; he had kept silent while his father had explained their situation.

"And if we don't sell before that"

"Like I said, then they collect their debt, our company, the stock everything byakuya everything under the Kuchiki name" his father replied his face stoned set.

"I see..." and Byakuya did "so what do I have to do, I know you didn't call me here to aware me that we're broke dead next week". His grandfather chuckled bitterly at that, muttering 'just ten and already thinking this fast'. Well what had they expected, you threw a bomb on him that he was going dead last poor in a week of course he had to think fast.

"Well there are a couple of people who are looking to buy our stock at a very handsome prize which will be over the debt proportionately; that was why I travelled to meet them and discuss terms, it seemed they didn't fancy the Mashimoto's any much as anyone did"

"But?" no one did a thing like that; that is, brought out a loop-hole for a drowning man without wanting something of value back.

"There isn't a 'but'" Byakuya arched a brow to that who was his father kidding? "Okay there is, it seems just buying our company; paying the debt isn't enough for them though I have no idea what exactly they want. Then I mentioned I had a son in conversation and they said before agreeing they would like to see you"

Byakuya blinked, surprised at that, well that wasn't much, but he could handle that right? Just confrontation with a bunch of old men.

"Oh okay then"

"Then it's settled tomorrow you shall meet them" his father and grandfather stood up indicating the conversation was over. Byakuya's not so steady voice called out before they left the room

"But father I have a lot-" he was caught off from his plea as his father gave him a gaze that tamed him at once making him feel scolded.

"Have you forgotten how important this is byakuya?"

"No" byakuya replied as he held his father gaze.

"Good tomorrow we shall go". And that was it, both men left the room leaving the little byakuya inside who was now wondering how he would fair tomorrow. He hadn't been in a business conversation before; he was already feeling nervous what if they asked him something and he didn't know the answer. This was not terrible, this was pure evil he almost wished he could exchange this to the Mistress office. Almost.

Outside the both men walked steadily, away from the oak doors of the study.

"Why didn't you tell him everything?"

"Better he knows little now. Besides, it wouldn't changed a thing, better the European men than Mashimoto I couldn't bear that I probably would kill them before that happens"

"And when he finds out?"

The man smirked bitterly without humour "let hope when he kills me he makes he makes it easy"

**A.n: I hope you all enjoyed it. I haven't forgotten my other fics they are coming along albeit slow I will hurry them up hopefully. I have no idea how long this will be, let's just see. Now click that review button be a good cookie to this author ne?**

**Toast x tomato sauce**


End file.
